Fascination
by pearls1990
Summary: This is what happens when the plot bunnies attack! Kristoph and Daryan having a 'discussion' in the prison courtyard.


I'm not sure the inspiration behind this. It stemmed from another fan-fiction that I'm in the middle of writing and a horrid case of writers black overcame me. A couple days later I started this piece. I'm just going to call it a one-shot right now, since I have a lot of other unfinished pieces that I need to work on.  
You can't tell me Kristoph and Daryan wouldn't be hawt together! Hate-sex is the best...amirite?  
Not Beta-Read and I do not own any characters.

Lemme know what you hate or what you love!

* * *

Daryan should have known that it was his sanity that he heard breaking into tiny pieces. Or was it his heart? It didn't matter. The look on Klavier's face when he was taken away in cuffs was enough to break even the strongest of men. That look haunted him in his sleep. He saw it in everybody's face. Daryan was a broken man and he wasn't sure if all the kings men could put him back together again.

"You have company Crescend!" The guard yelled. A couple of wolf whistles could be heard. "Shut-up Engard, or I'll take your gym privileges away."

Daryan groaned. Normally he would have made some snide comment to the guard and Matt, but his mood had been extremely dark ever since his encounter with Kristoph in the prison courtyard. Usually the courtyard was quiet and no one went there; Daryan knew it was because most of the prisoners hated flowers and cute little fountains and crap like that. Daryan was no fool, he hated extraneous crap like that as well. However, it was the best place to chill and let his mind just go numb as he smoked and wrote or doodled in the journals that each prisoner was allowed to keep. Daryan's thoughts went back to that encounter.

"I never knew you could draw," The voice not only startled Daryan, but it sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on his neck rise. He hated that Kristoph was in his space. "My, my. I guess Klavier had good taste in men after all."

"Fuck off Kristoph," Daryan growled. He hated that his voice had the ability to make him nauseous and turned on at the same time. Kristoph circled around the dark haired man so that he was facing him and he crossed his arms.

"There's the feisty young man that I knew so long ago." The ex-defense attorney tilted his head and regarded Daryan carefully.

"What the hell do you want?" Daryan threw down his pencil and glared at the other man.

"You've aged considerably since being in here, Daryan. You had such a beautiful baby face, and sparkling gray eyes. This place hasn't been good to you. And it's only been a couple months."

Daryan's rage suddenly took over and he was suddenly on his feet, face to face with the blond haired man. "Why do you have to be such an asshole, Kristoph? I never did anything to you. Neither did Klavier."

He drew in a deep breath. Having Daryan so close was awakening something inside him that he wasn't sure he had control over. "What Klavier did to me is none of your business. You on the other hand..." Kristoph clenched his jaw to gain control of the tumultuous passion and anger building inside. "You were the one thing that Klavier had that I could never have. You were representative of all the rebellious tendencies that I could never express. You were the one man that-" Kristoph stopped suddenly and cleared his throat. He stepped back from Daryan; having him so close was intoxicating. He also noted that Daryan was breathing heavily and had a look on his face that was a mixture of contempt and fascination. Kristoph continued. "The one person that saw through the mask that I wore. I put all my rage and raw emotion into making sure that you hated me and would stay away from me. Ironic that we would be locked in the same place, unable to avoid each other." Kristoph pushed his glasses up his nose. The scar on his hand exposed its self and Daryan flinched.

"I'll make it easy and leave," The dark haired man said through clenched teeth. He started to turn when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He swallowed the fear building inside him and turned. "I have nothing more to say to you Kristoph. You've succeeded in making me hate you with all my being, what more do you want?"

"I'm hoping to turn that rage into lust," Krisophs words hung heavy in the air between them as Daryan stared at him incredulously. He hated that this man looked almost exactly like Klavier. He hated that the hair was probably just as soft and, except for the cold hardened emotions that lingered on the edges, the eyes were the same. Daryan shook his head.

"Shut-up Kristoph. I could feel nothing but hatred and loathing for you." He turned and started to walk away.

"You hesitated, and I know what you saw. You think I look like him, don't you?" The blond adjusted his glasses as Daryan stopped in his tracks. 'Who was this guy? A fucking mind-reader?' Then a cold sensation passed through Daryan at his next thought. He wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. Kristoph could fill that void that was put in his heart when he was thrown in this god-forsaken place. He would only have to pretend it was Klavier, and he was sure Kristoph would get off on that. 'No,Daryan, it's not worth the emotional and psychological torment this man would put you through.'

"We are almost twins," Kristoph was now standing behind Daryan and his hot breath on his ear sent a powerful jolt of passion through his body. Daryan squeezed his eyes shut to control himself. Kristoph suddenly and uncharacteristically reached up and gently pushed Daryan's hair (He kept it down and pulled back usually, but today he had just left it long.) to the side and deliberately and carefully pressed his full lips on Darayn's neck then breathed into his ear, "The only major difference between us is that I'm not afraid to take control." Daryan clenched his fists so tight he was sure he would draw blood. He tried with all his self control to suppress a moan. If there was one thing that was true, was that Daryan was always the top. Not that he minded, the control was fantastic and he loved to watch Klavier as he came. But to give up control to this man, who he loathed almost as much as his father, and who played mind games with him whenever he was over at the Gavins house, would go against everything he knew; all of his morals, his convictions, he would have to check them at the door.

"You need this, Daryan, as much as I do." Kristoph's voice was like silk, and it reached into every fiber of his being, caressing and soothing his mind. Daryan was on the verge of tears with this inner battle of wrong and right. Oh, how he wanted to touch and be touched...

"You're sick, Kristoph," Daryan stated through clenched teeth. He walked away again, Kristophs satin voice reaching him.

"Isn't that the way you like it, Daryan?"

Daryan paused only slightly as he left the prison court-yard, Kristophs words echoing in his head.


End file.
